


Heart's Perfection

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Series: Universal Differentials [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll bet you offer all the girls 'heart's perfection' on the first date."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart's Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Heart's Perfection  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Star Trek  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Star Trek mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://twistedshorts.livejournal.com/438159.html)  
>  **Summary:** _"I'll bet you offer all the girls 'heart's perfection' on the first date."_  
>  **Author's Note:** I'm currently traveling with my family and I am typing this on my mother's iPad. I apologize for any typing errors and promise to come back and do some cleanup once I have a bonafide computer again. ^^;  
>  **Author's Note 2:** Set loosely after my short story [Molecule by Molecule](http://twistedshorts.livejournal.com/473438.html).  
>  **Author's Note 3:** I apologize in advance. I met William Shatner today, and therefore I may be a little more fangirl-y over Kirk than usual. XD

"It's a what?" Buffy's nose scrunched up as she eyed the strange looking food that the captain offered; it was an odd shade of teal blue covered in what looked like pink and green scales, in the shape of almost a perfect cube. Captain Kirk- call me Jim- smiled widely, a sparkle in his eye as he split the thing perfectly down the middle and held one half out to her.

"It comes from a planet not too far from here; they serve it as a delicacy at cultural festivals, and we happened to attend one several weeks ago. The natives were... very generous in their trading, and they sent us a small shipment of the fruit to take along on our journey. Its name translates to 'heart's perfection.'"

"'Heart's perfection,' huh?" She took the fruit half with an amused smile. "You flirt: I'll bet you offer all the girls a 'heart's perfection' fruit on the first date." But despite her teasing, she took a bite from the odd shaped treat and decided then and there that it was one of the best things she'd ever tasted.

"Date?" One dark golden eyebrow raised in amusement that seemed to rival her own, and Jim raised his tumbler to her in question. "Who said this was a date?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it was the private dinner in your quarters, the rare sweets from another planet... The wine was a pretty good clue too."

"Maybe I invite- 'all the girls' for wine," he answered, his smirk widening a little. The slayer laughed lightly, and after a moment of holding her gaze, he joined in as well. Her own smile warmed as she took another small bite of the fruit, savoring the naturally sweet taste it left on her tongue.

"I don't know if I believe that," Buffy told him, her gaze meeting his easily, and he laughed again. His hand reached lightly to brush a stray wisp of hair from her cheek.

"That's because it's not true. I offer wine _only_ to the loveliest of ladies such as yourself."

"Flatterer," she accused good naturedly, and he shook his head seriously, with that twinkle still in his eye.

"Never."

Their eyes met and, whether she believed him or not, she had a feeling it didn't matter. There would be no escaping whatever wild ride this outrageous flirt had to offer, and she didn't think she'd take an escape even if it were offered. He was far too enticing and she was far too adventurous to say no.


End file.
